Elsie
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: "What the hell, who are you?" There was a girl sitting slumped over the console; auburn hair tied up in two plaits, her face was pressed against one of the screens. "Get off my TARDIS" then he realized she was asleep. There was a letter folded in her lap. He stared the envelope. 'Her name is Elsie Smith, look after her.'
1. Arrival

**Right so this will work as a series of oneshots, though it will just take a few chapters to get kick started. Basically The Doctor finds a girl in the TARDIS. This will improve a lot. Just this bit is Crap.**

The eleventh doctor marched into the console room, his eyes ablaze. The TARDIS whirred noisily in his head, glaring he blocked out the telepathic message. He knew where was next, Darillium obviously. Goodbye to River. His former self would be there. He cast his eyes darkly around the console room, then he stopped short.

"What the hell, who are you?"

There was a girl sitting slumped over the console; auburn hair tied up in two plaits, her face was pressed against one of the screens.

"Get off my TARDIS" He yelled, angry and confused.

Then he realized she was asleep. There was a letter folded in her lap. He stared the envelope. _'Her name is Elsie Smith, look after her.' _

What? Who would do this?

The girl began to stir, rubbing her eyes and blinking. "Mum, mum where are you? I had a dream, a bad dream..." She stopped short, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space. Who are you?"

"I'm just Elsie, Elsie Smith. I'm no-one."

"Look this is very important Elsie. You need to tell me what happened before you went to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. I was staying at my grans, she looks after me on weekends, ya know, when my parents are away." He nodded, appearing to understand. "Then telephone rang, so I answered it, ya know, cos Gran was upstairs talking to the dog."

"Talking to the dog?"

"Yeah. The metal dog."

"What."

"So then a man said that he had news, and thought i was gran, so i walked upstairs and gave her the phone, she started talking in a strange language, Latin i think, then a bit later a man came in and..."

"And what?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh." The Doctor straightened his bow-tie and grinned. "Hey Elsie, can you tell me your dads name please."

"Luke Smith."

**Yeah Crap i know, this is not SJA because Luke is only mentioned briefly, this fic mainly focuses on The Doctor and Elsie. **


	2. Letter

_Doctor, it grieves me to write this, but you know i would never ask as you such a thing unless it was utterly necessary. Her name is Elsie Smith. She is Luke's daughter. I know she looks nothing like him or Maria, but she is his. As you know her was doing some work for unit, and they asked him to do some field work on some Judoon. I was an incendiary bomb, based i believe, off the ones used be Hitler in the war. Maria was with him, I heard from the soothsayer that there would be an accident, i just never thought it would be like this. I ask of you to look after her, give her a broader education. Teach her about the universe, what is right and wrong. Bring her up with the knowledge of the ages. That is all I am asking of you. As my last request._

_Goodbye Doctor,_

_Sarah Jane Smith_

**So these are drabble like things. Roughly around a hundred words, but sometimes more. The next one is also part of this letter, just so it makes sense. R&R please.**


	3. PS

P.S

_Don't forget me_


	4. Questions

He sat Elsie down in an old leather chair in the library. He sat opposite her. She fidgeted nervously, completely unsure of what was happening.

"How old are you then Elsie?"

"Nine, nearly ten." She responded.

"And your parents are Luke and Maria? Yes?"

"Yeah."

"You live at thirteen Bannerman road?"

"No, twenty four Atkinsons Crescent."

"Okay, any siblings?"

"No."

"Pets?"

"No."

"You attended school, that is correct?"

"Yeah."

"Friends?"

"Obviously."

"Other close relatives?"

"Not that I know of, just gran."

"Right, one last question, very important."

Elsie groaned "Just get on with it, please."

"What's your favorite colour?"

**YAY one hundred words. So yeah, sorry about the length of the last one, i just though it was cool.**

**Until the next chapter**


	5. Homework

**Yeah this is a few weeks in advance. But im just gonna sum it up because i had written nine chapters for this, and before i could upload them, they, and qute a few other chapters (reflections, times secret, k9 oneshots...) so im just gonna upload this as i seriously dont have time to re-write them. So Elsie goes to her old school, and just lives with the Doctor. There is a lot you can do at the weekends... that is when you dont have homework.**

"What's this?" The doctor asked, looking at the sheafs of paper scattered around her on the console room floor. "Homework." Elsie replied. Glaring at the books and paper.

"Homework?" He asked.

"Yeah, ya know, work that is done at home."

"I know what homework is." He grumbled. "I'm a time lord, I know everything."

"Uhuh, What then?"

"It's all wrong, he died then not then."

"What?"

"Shakespeare, I've met him."

"You're having me on."

"Nope, me and my friend Martha, he liked Martha."

"No way, you're kidding."

"Course not, when do I ever kid."

"Umm, pretty much all the time."

"Okay, so when do I lie?"

"Rule number one, the Doctor lies."

"GAH!"

Elsie smirked in the way only a sly ten year old can.

"Show me, prove it, seeing is believing."

"Seeing is not believing, can't remember who said that, might have been me, but they were wrong."

"Come on then. Or were you lying?"

"No I was not lying. Come on I'll show you real history."

"Geronimo." She responded cheekily.

Shaking his head, he led her out of the TARDIS. Grinning when her eyes widened in shock.

**Sorry about that guys,**

**Shadowfax**


End file.
